ChellDOS OneSentence Stories
by Nae'ka
Summary: Short little 'stories' based on my favorite pairing. c: And not really onesentences anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**ChellDOS**

* * *

><p><strong>I know everyone does these... But I'm a horrible college student, so I wrote out a bunch of prompts that were on presentation slides and wrote these.<strong>

**I'm working on a few actual stories.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cold:<span>** Chell knew she wanted to leave, but something told her that she would no longer be welcomed back at Aperture, should she change her mind.

**Argument:** It didn't matter how logical GLaDOS thought she was being with the human, Chell always refused to see things the way the AI did.

**Unsound:** Chell had wondered where the scientists came up with the AI's voices, especially for GLaDOS. She seemed to have the most calm, sensual and almost musical voice that rang in her head every time the human thought about her time at Aperture.

**Vague:** GLaDOS hadn't said much in the message Chell received, only something about Wheatley's return, before it cut out. Though she knew that it was illogical to think that GLaDOS might be in trouble or that she would even care if she was… The worry in Chell's chest had her running through a familiar field again.

**Passage:** Unlike life, GLaDOS had never given Chell a test that couldn't eventually be solved.

**Determine:** The best way is usually the easiest way. And the easiest way to deal with Chell was to make her think that I no longer care for her. I just… cannot work properly with her here. With Caroline gone, logic was able to override any human emotions.

**Data:** GLaDOS never seemed to catch on to the fact that Chell would take her sweet time between tests… It wasn't that she needed a break (most times, anyway), she just secretly loved hearing the machine speak, even in taunts and insults.

**Primary:** Out of the thousands of test subjects GLaDOS had used over time, Chell had always stuck out, even in the beginning, as something extra-ordinary.

**Dark:** Though she hated to admit it, Chell felt as excited as a child in a candy-store, when GLaDOS started testing with glowing equipment and gel.

**Color:** The human and the AI sat for hours, discussing and designing and arguing over an android-body that would properly portray GLaDOS's personality.

**Nature:** "Try not to jump in the elevator anymore, we don't need your… mass… breaking it again." She really couldn't help herself, could she?

**Radiant:** Watching Chell walk out, triumphant into the golden fields of wheat, left GLaDOS feeling a bit… lethargic.

* * *

><p>end<p>

* * *

><p>Tell me if you liked any of these? Or hated them... I don't know, just tell me if you want me to update this or not. c:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I just beat Portal 1 again… (NOTE: It's free until September 20th at Steam . com! Get it now!) The turrets are so adorable. xD "No! Don't Shoot! It's me!"

Note: When I wrote these, I had pulled an allnighter. This was written starting at 5 am of that time.

* * *

><p><strong>ChellDOS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>School:<span>** GLaDOS didn't like playing pointless games, painting pictures or learning to write with her new android arms… But she did it, because Chell would agree to test if she played 'Kindergarten' with her… Chell claimed that GLaDOS lacked the 'social skills' many humans gain through this, the lowest level of their educational system. The AI agreed to it, through clenched teeth, only for science.

_'Does not play well with others.'_ Was now permanently scribbled on her record and that was the end of _that_ game.

**Young:** The android supposed she was lucky she had Chell as long as she did, meeting the woman earlier in life.

**Fly:** Falling down the elevator shaft with Chell was as close as GLaDOS ever cared to be 'out' of Aperture.

**Required:** Chell wondered if GLaDOS would ever have realized who she was, if she had just agreed to sit and be incinerated all those years ago.

**Wardrobe:** For a split second after the first time GLaDOS had told her that only authorized equipment could pass through the particle field, Chell had wondered if her clothes would be considered 'authorized'.

**Predictions:** Though she had never failed a test, Chell often dreamed of it and woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat.

**Weather:** "It's FREEZING in here!" Chell pulled up the arms of the jumpsuit and zipped it, glaring into one of the cameras. "I thought we agreed on no more torture."

"I'm sorry. You were complaining about heat, so I-"

"Turned it down eighty degrees?"

"You asked."

**Parallel:** Knowing already that a phobia is, by definition, a persistent, irrational fear of a specific object, activity, or situation that leads to a compelling desire to avoid it… Was the first reason GLaDOS wanted to defeat her fear of birds. She refused to be irrational by any means! When she found out that the moron shared this fear, though, her determination caused her to ask for Chell's help.

Still, though…

"GET OUT! GET! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!"

**Company:** Chell wasn't sure what to say when a blue eyed android appeared at her door, talking so fast she couldn't understand… She also didn't know how to react when a yellow eyed android punched the other in the face and smiled at her.

She didn't know what to do, so she closed the door and hoped to high heaven that Wheatley and GLaDOS would just… go away.

**Variability:** Sometimes Chell was surprised by exactly how different the AI's were…

"MORON!"

"PSYCHO!"

…. And sometimes they almost seemed identical.

**Alarm:** Something was going off while Chell was testing and it was LOUD. At first, she figured it was GLaDOS adding a new horrid element to the current test she was on, but it continued for four test chambers. GLaDOS said nothing. Suddenly, the siren was off. And so was the power.

The only thing that illuminated the now eerily silent test chambers, was the end of her portal gun and any portals she shot.

If this was GLaDOS's doing, then Chell had to hand it to her… For the first time in a long time, the human was genuinely terrified.

**Exhaustion:** Despite her hard exterior, Glados was always ready to come home from the Lab on the weekends and watch Mythbusters and eat cake with Chell… Though she could never stay awake for longer than an episode or two. She worked so hard.

**Center:** "There are many differences between us. At my very core, I'm a scientist with a love for cake, I can be tempermental, but I know how to control myself. I might mess up sometimes, but I'll always get my facts straight in the end… You on the other hand, at your very core, are a bloody mass of fat and organs."

**Meaning:** "Just remember! A tester is a human being. Therefore, a good tester is a good human being!"

**Pixie:** Chell liked to tell GLaDOS stories, fairy tales that she vaguely remembered hearing as a child. But she would change them, to apply to Aperture surroundings. 'Incineratorella', 'Sleeping Personality Core', 'The Human and the Companion Cube' 'The Little Turret' 'The Head AI and the Bird'.…. At first GLaDOS had her doubts, but she quickly began to enjoy the stories.


End file.
